3rd Arkansas Cavalry Regiment (Union)
The 3rd Regiment Arkansas Volunteer Cavalry (1864–1865) was a cavalry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Although Arkansas joined the Confederate States of America in 1861, not all of its citizens supported secession. Arkansas formed 11 regiments that served in the Union Army. Organization The 3rd Regiment Arkansas Volunteer Cavalry was organized at Little Rock, Ark. in October 1863. Elements of the regiment had been recruited in the Arkansas River Valley region in late 1863. Company B was organized at Lewisburg in October and Company F in September 1863 in Yell County. The unit was mustered into Federal Service on February 10, 1864.The Encyclopedia of Arkansas History and Culture, Third Arkansas Cavalry (US), Accessed 3 September 2013, http://www.encyclopediaofarkansas.net/encyclopedia/entry-detail.aspx?entryID=7398 Attached to Post of Little Rock, Ark., 7th Army Corps, Dept. Arkansas, to May, 1864. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, 7th Army Corps, to September, 1864. 4th Brigade, Cavalry Division, 7th Army Corps, to February, 1865. Post of Lewisburg, Ark., 7th Army Corps, to August, 1865. Service The 3rd Regiment Arkansas Volunteer Cavalry was involved in the following Operations: Operations in northwest Arkansas January 16-February 15, 1864. Expedition from Batesville to near Searcy Landing, Arkansas, January 30-February 3, 1864 (detachment). Dardanelle, Arkansas, March 15–17, 1864. Steele’s Camden Expedition, March 23-May 3, 1864. Skirmishes on Benton Road, Arkansas, March 23–24, 1864. Skirmishes at Rockport and Dover, Arkansas, March 25, 1864. Skirmish at Quitman, Arkansas, March 26, 1864. Skirmish at Arkadelphia, Arkansas, March 29, 1864. Skirmish near Camden, Arkansas, March 30, 1864. Action at Spoonville and Terre Noir Creek, Arkansas, April 2, 1864. Skirmish at Okolona, Arkansas, April 2–3, 1863. Engagement at Elkin’s Ferry on Little Missouri River, Arkansas, April 3–4, 1864. Battle of Prairie D'Ane, Arkansas, April 9–12, 1864. Camden, Arkansas, April 15–18, 1864. Battle of Mark's Mills, Arkansas, April 25, 1864. Battle of Jenkins' Ferry on Saline River, Arkansas, April 30, 1864. Operations against Shelby north of Arkansas River May 13–31, 1864. Skirmish at Cypress Creek, Arkansas, May 13, 1864. Skirmish at Princeton, Arkansas, May 27, 1864. Stationed at Lewisburg, Arkansas, until September, 1864. Skirmish at Lewisburg, Arkansas, June 10, 1864. Scout from Lewisburg, Arkansas, June 20–23, 1864. Operations against guerrillas in Arkansas, July 1–31, 1864. Skirmish in Searcy County, Arkansas, July 4, 1864. Skirmish at Petit Jean on Arkansas River, Arkansas, July 10, 1864. Skirmish near Pine Bluff, Arkansas, July 22, 1864 (detachment). Scout in Yell County, Arkansas, July 25-August 11, 1864 (detachment). Operations in central Arkansas and skirmishes, August 9–15, 1864. Skirmish near Dardanelle, Arkansas, August 30, 1864. Skirmish near Beattie’s Mill, Arkansas, September 1, 1864. Skirmish near Quitman, Arkansas, September 2, 1864. Operations about Lewisburg, Arkansas, September 6–8, 1864. Skirmish at Norristown, Arkansas, September 6, 1864. Skirmishes at Point Remove, Arkansas, September 7–8, 1864. Skirmish near Glass Village, Arkansas, September 8, 1864. Scout to Norristown and Russellville, Arkansas, September 9–12, 1864 (Co. “D”). Ordered to Little Rock, Arkansas, September 10, 1864, and duty there until February, 1865. Expedition from Little Rock to Fort Smith, Arkansas, September 25-October 13, 1864 (detachment). Affair at Clarksville, Arkansas, September 28, 1864. Skirmish at White Oak Creek, Arkansas, September 29, 1864. Skirmish at Clarksville, Arkansas, October 9, 1864. Reconnaissance from Little Rock toward Monticello and Mt. Elba, Arkansas, October 4–11, 1864. Expedition to Fort Smith, Arkansas, November 5–23, 1864. Skirmish near Cypress Creek in Perry County, Arkansas, December 1, 1864 (Co. “C”). Skirmish in Perry County, Arkansas, December 3, 1864. Operations in Arkansas, January 1–27, 1865. Skirmish at Dardanelle, Arkansas, January 14, 1865. Skirmish at Ivey’s Ford, Arkansas, January 17, 1865. Skirmish at Boggs’ Mills, Arkansas, January 24, 1865. Duty at Lewisburg, Arkansas, and operations against guerrillas in that vicinity until August, 1865. Skirmish near Lewisburg, Arkansas, February 12, 1865. Scout from Lewisburg, Arkansas, into Yell and Searcy counties March 12–23, 1865. Mustered out of service The regiment was mustered out August 20, 1865. See also * List of United States Colored Troops Civil War Units * Lists of American Civil War Regiments by State * Arkansas in the American Civil War Notes References * Desmond Walls Allen, ARKANSAS DAMNED YANKEES: An Index to Union Soldiers in Arkansas Regiments, Arkansas Research, Inc. ISBN 0-941765-12-1 * Bailey, Anne J., and Daniel E. Sutherland, eds. Civil War Arkansas: Beyond Battles and Leaders. Fayetteville: University of Arkansas Press, 2000. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. Vol. 3. New York: Yoseloff, 1900. * Office of the Inspector General Letters Received, 1863–1876. National Archives and Records Administration, Washington DC. * Third Arkansas Cavalry (Union) Regimental Letters and Order Books, December 1863. National Archives and Records Administration, Washington DC. External links * The Civil War Archive * Encyclopedia of Arkansas History * Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Home Page * The War of the Rebellion: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies * The Arkansas History Commission, State Archives, Civil War in Arkansas * Category:Arkansas Union Civil War regiments